User talk:Doraemonrules
Progress - gathering info about the newest Doraemon movie - planning format Wiki-wordmark Hello! In recent time, I see Doraemon Wiki English hasn't Wiki-Wordmark. So I'll take wiki-wordmark in this wiki which I'll upload. Then, you can use it. Thank you. --Hachi_AK_Somo 09:40, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Oh, you must download this logo on lick:File: Doraemon Wiki Logo then you will use it. Thanks. --Hachi_AK_Somo 13:37, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Innuvation Templates Hello. I think I will redecorate Template:CharacterInfobox them6create template Movie Inforbox in wiki. I will wait your comments. --Hachi_AK_Somo 03:06, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hi. I agree with you on that one. Do you think I should make a new tab beside the "Media" and "Character" tabs on top with all the template links? I think it'll be useful if there is an easy short-cut to these guidelines when people are creating or editing pages. What do you think? DoraemonRules 06:44, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hi. If you agree, I'll have nothing to say. Thank you.--Hachi_AK_Somo 06:57, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello Sir/Madam I am so happy to be on this Wiki I will help doraemon.wikia.com as much as i can M.Vignesh (talk) 14:09, March 2, 2013 (UTC) M.Vignesh I saw the whole wiki.Its great with templates,mainpages,talkpages enabled,etc etc.But,if you enable chat,I do think there will be a lot more fun.Moreover,I can add a complete list of episodes which you can put on the navigation.Your wiki will shine now,since I am a great editor,founder of http://unleashedbeasts.wikia.com. Regards, Leo Leone Remastered (talk) 13:02, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I'll just start by saying that I'm a huge fan of Doraemon. And I've only been following the series since January of 2012. I love the manga, I love both the 1979 anime, and the 2005 anime, I love the Daichohen series, and I love the movies. And you know what the unusual thing about all this is? The fact that I was born in, and have always lived in the United States. I'd also like to add that, while I would like to learn the language, I don't know how to speak Japanese, or any other Asian language. I've always thought it was unfair that the franchise has never officially made it over here. As such, it pains me to see improperly fan-translated English versions of the series' various incarnations. This is why I made those grammatical corrections to Doraemon's page, Nobita's page, and Shizuka's page a few minutes ago. I want to make sure that Doraemon in English is done right. I really hope I could be of help in terms of this. Anyways, I'm happy to be here. Waylon8tor (talk) 00:33, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello I created a version of your Doraemon Wiki in Italian.. I practically an affiliate bearing your.. Explanation These are projects by these users can help in making pages related to this anime.The Fire 03:55, July 24, 2013 (UTC) I live in India,but can you make other user admins who look responsible like you.I have heard that for some reason you're getting time to edit here but some users are spamming in articles and making useless edits some responsible users ar Waylon8tor and Thehyp.They are consistent.By the way if we can create a project we can influence other users to involve in editting :D The Fire 04:17, July 25, 2013 (UTC). Excellent Hello,The theme looks pretty awesome The Fire 03:42, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello there, Doraemonrules! I have a request: Can you please give me Administrator right? Seketwut (talk) 08:20, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Fabiashear (talk) 10:12, September 7, 2013 (UTC)fabiashearFabiashear (talk) 10:12, September 7, 2013 (UTC)please help me write a blog post how can i write it. Fabiashear (talk) 12:17, September 11, 2013 (UTC)fabiashearFabiashear (talk) 12:17, September 11, 2013 (UTC) hi doraemonrules shizukaria is a character of doraemon and the three visionary swordsmen like nobitania........... go to the page nobitania and you the of nobita and shizuka.in that Shizuka is shizukaria but i might be wrong because i live in india and the character's name might be renamed. Fabiashear (talk) 10:48, September 12, 2013 (UTC)fabiashearFabiashear (talk) 10:48, September 12, 2013 (UTC) no i don't,..... now i understnd. well do you know what is the real name of shizkaria because you know much about doraemon. Fabiashear (talk) 11:05, September 12, 2013 (UTC)fabiashearFabiashear (talk) 11:05, September 12, 2013 (UTC) hi again i'm going to make a new page can i make?? its name is koron the girl in the doraemon:nobita and the island of miracles.the little red haired girl Fabiashear (talk) 07:28, September 15, 2013 (UTC)fabiashearFabiashear (talk) 07:28, September 15, 2013 (UTC) please tell me how to delete a page Hello there, Doraemonrules! I have a request: Can you please give me Administrator right? Thehyp(Talk) 22:06, September 16, 2013 Admin I'd love to be an admin here.By the i have over 100 mainspace edits and been here for 2 months pls can i get it i would love to help.The Fire 08:20, September 18, 2013 (UTC) i want to delete that because it is a extra page of chiko http://doraemon.wikia.com/wiki/Chiko_(_wanyan_space_time_odessey Ok when and where?The Fire 17:15, September 20, 2013 (UTC) . Can we disscuss here pls or else you tell the time.The Fire 17:45, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Can i do the Amine or the Gadgets.The Fire 03:43, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi,i've created a Gallery page of Doraemon.I insist from now on we should have gallery pages for all characters i've seen this on other wikis.The Fire 04:58, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks now can we form the Admin Team here.This is important we will create a page where only admin talk about improvements and other things.The Fire 16:42, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I have updated the community message and changed our usercolour it is orange.The Fire 16:47, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I have changed your user colour to Orange as you are admin here for more details.http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Admins_&_Bureaucrats_Highlight The Fire 17:03, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok pretty good The Fire 03:00, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Who is the founder of this wiki?❦MissUnkown13 aka Antara❧ (talk) 06:08, October 4, 2013 (UTC) HI. There is a boy who told my friend that he watched a movie called Doraemon in Nobita The Maneger. Is There a movie like this?❦MissUnkown13 aka Antara❧ (talk) 07:10, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay I saw your message I will stop editing byebyeUmifriend (talk) 06:18, October 11, 2013 (UTC) And when I said byebye that means I'll never come to this wiki againUmifriend (talk) 06:20, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I don't even know why i'm here instead of at the bubble guppies wiki byebye won't see you later 10:21, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello there, Doraemonrules! I have a request: Can you please give me Bureaucrat right? Thehyp (Talk) 22:42, October 14, 2013 Request:Administrator I would like to be an administrator. I know I am a new user here but, my reason of being an admin here is reasonable and I will hope you will reply to me as soon as possible. My reason My reason to be an administrator here is that I Belong from Pakistan and I have seen many doraemon episodes with that, I know how to deal with mediawikis,create talkboxes and many other things that an admin should have. In Pakistan here I have seen the hindi dub of Doraemon which will seem kinda helpful to you if I translate them. I am an admin and founder of many wikis and they all appreciate my work highly and you can see that I know many hard words in english that will be very helpful to the wikia and I am a great fan of doraemon. And I can make the welcome message look more colourful. This wiki needs a lot of editing. Plus I can make that main page look more colourful. I hope my request will be accepted ロックスを咲かせ Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 11:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey ! It's me that asked you to be an administrator I wanted to ask is there a Doraemon and The Three Magical Swordsmen page? I just want to add something in the trivia I found out!! :D Cordelia Rosemary Swan, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 13:03, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I actually live in Pakistan they might have changed the movie names but I wasn't born in Pakistan I was born in England that's why I asked you to make me an administrator. Cordelia Rosemary Swan, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 10:10, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I will edit don't worry, I want this wiki to be sucessful and beautiful, I know so much about Doraemon! I have been watching it for 6 years! Since, I was small, anyways, I thought we should make some more templates and add mediawikis! Check my wiki for an example. ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 18:17, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I wanted to say why don't you highlight the nav bar? or shall I do it? Take a look here ---> Take a look ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 10:01, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Hey! sorry for taking so long! I thought maybe blue for the nav bar and aqua for the drop down? It will look really beautiful. ---- Message me I edited the main page, you like it? 10:29, January 19, 2014 (UTC)